Melati Suci
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Indonesia sedang sibuk membersihkan rumahnya dari barang-barang tua, hingga ia menemukan sebuah gramofon tua serta sebuah piringan hitam. Lagu yang kemudian membangkitkan kenangannya akan masa lalu. Birthday-fic untuk Indonesia. ONESHOT. NO PAIRING.


Debu-debu beterbangan, mengotori lantai keramik yang semula berwarna putih cemerlang.

Sarang laba-laba mulai dienyahkan dari sudut-sudut.

Perabotan lama diusung keluar, siap untuk dihantarkan ke tempat penampungan barang bekas.

Terdapatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi sibuk merapikan dan membersihkan rumahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan kaus putihnya yang mulai kotor, sang pemuda melap kotoran pekat di tangannya. Lengan baju ia sisingkan, kain kusam tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Indonesia—nama pemuda itu—tampak begitu repot. Sudah berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun, ia tak sempat membersihkan rumahnya. Bukan sekedar membersihkan seperti menyapu dan mengepel, namun membersihkannya dari barang-barang lama yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Kalau saja rakyatku tidak banyak tuntutan, pasti sudah sejak lama rumah ini bersih dari barang bekas tidak berguna seperti ini!" keluh Indonesia sambil melemparkan setumpuk surat lama yang sudah usang. Sekarang, ia sedang melihat-lihat koleksi buku-buku lamanya. Begitu lama, sampai sampulnya saja sudah bolong dimakan rayap.

"Kirim ke museum saja, lah. Siapa tahu bisa bermanfaat…" gumam Indonesia. Ia meletakan dengan sangat hati-hati buku-buku tua tersebut ke sudut tertentu bersama dengan barang-barang lain yang akan ia sumbangkan ke museum. Sang pemuda menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap peluh yang menuruni pelipisnya, kelelahan. "Sekarang, aku harus membersihkan gudang. Setelah itu, aku mau tidur sampai malam! Sebodo amat kalau nanti si Belanda brengsek itu datang mau numpang makan. Biar saja dia kelaparan."

Sepasang kaki beralaskan sendal jepit itu melangkah pasti menuju gudang, pelabuhannya yang terakhir dalam misi kali ini. Gudang, yang ia sendiri sudah lama tidak kunjungi. Tak berani ia memikirkan barang macam apa saja yang ada di dalam nanti. Sampah-sampah di ruang kerja dan kamarnya saja sudah menumpuk begitu banyak…

Akhirnya, pintu gudang terlihat. Pintu ini terlihat lebih berumur dibandingkan dengan pintu-pintu lain di rumah Indonesia. Bukan hanya kayunya yang mulai usang dan lapuk, namun penguncinya juga sama tuanya. Bahkan, karat sudah memakan seluruh bagian dari pengunci tersebut.

Indonesia menghela napas panjang. Sedikit malas, ia mengeluarkan tumpukan kunci dari saku bajunya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Indonesia untuk menemukan kunci gudang. Kuncinya terlihat sama tuanya dengan pintu itu. Kembali hembusan napas panjang dikeluarkan oleh Indonesia. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memutar kunci dua kali.

_KLEK_

Udara pengap dan lembab menyambut kedatangan Indonesia saat pintu dibuka. Selain itu, partikel debu yang beterbangan di udara membuat sang personifikasi negara ini terbatuk-batuk sebentar sambil panik menjadi saklar lampu di kegelapan.

"Hmm… Ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira." ucap Indonesia saat melihat gudangnya yang cukup teroganisir. Perabotan besar sebagian besar merapat ke tembok, memberikan ruang yang leluasa untuk bergerak. Buku-buku terikat rapi dengan tali rafia, disusun di salah satu sudut gudang dengan begitu apiknya. Di sebelah buku-buku tersebut, barulah tumpukan koran-koran lama yang sudah menggunung. Sebagian sudah kering, lapuk, bahkan habis sama sekali dimakan rayap.

Indonesia berjalan mengitari gudang, mengagumi sebentar barang-barang yang sempat ia gunakan di zaman dahulu. Beberapa bahkan membangkitkan kembali kenangan masa lalunya. Ternyata, gudang tak seburuk yang ia perkirakan.

Lalu, kakinya berhenti pada sebuah gramofon tua yang berdiri megah di tengah ruangan.

Mata Indonesia membelalak lebar, berbinar-binar. Lekas ia hampiri pemutar music tersebut dengan kagum. "Aku tak ingat kalau punya gramofon ini!" katanya kagum. Ia menginspeksi tiap bagian-bagian gramofon tersebut, mencari-cari kerusakan. "Jarumnya masih bagus. Bahkan tuasnya juga masih berfungsi! Wah, barang bagus seperti ini kenapa kuletakan di gudang, sih? Ini bisa untuk dipamerkan ke negara-negara lain!" sambungnya antusias.

"Kalau ada gramofon, pasti aku juga punya piringan hitamnya." Kali ini, Indonesia berjalan mengitari gudang untuk mencari kumpulan piringan hitam koleksinya. "Ah! Ini dia!" serunya bahagia ketika menemukan satu kotak besar berisi piringan hitam. Banyak yang berasal dari penyanyi-penyanyi luar negeri, namun tak sedikit pula piringan hitam yang menampung suara emas anak bangsa.

Cukup lama Indonesia mengenang kembali masa lalu dengan piringan-piringan hitam tersebut. Mata cokelatnya menatap antusias kumpulan barang antik nan langka tersebut. Kadang, senyum kecil tersemat di wajahnya saat kenangan indah dirinya dan piringan hitam itu tebersit di benaknya. Tak ingin rasanya Indonesia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan terus menikmati nostalgia ini.

Hingga matanya mendapati sebuah sampul gramofon polos. Tak ada gambar penyanyi. Hanya sebuah tulisan sambung yang rapi bertuliskan, "_Untuk tanah airku, negaraku tecinta, Indonesia._" Tak ada nama, tak ada tanda pengenal lainnya. Nihil.

Indonesia menatap piringan hitam itu dengan dahi berkerenyit. Penasaran, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya. Dengan tak sabar, Indonesia menghampiri gramofon tua yang telah ia temukan sebelumnya. Dibersihkan sebentar jarum pembaca gramofon sebelum ia letakan piringan hitam di bawahnya. Tangannya memutar tuas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya gramofon mulai bekerja.

XXX

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

'Melati Suci'—musik dan lirik © Guruh Soekarno Putra

Melati Suci—fanfiction © are. key. take. tour

XXX

_Putih  
Putih melati  
Mekar di taman sari  
Semerbak wangi penjuru bumi_

Bocah kecil tak berpengalaman. Hidup pun baru seumur jagung.

"Aku ingin menjadi besar seperti Kakek!" katanya.

Omongan lugu seorang cucu. Dan sang kakek hanya tertawa renyah.

"Menguasai daerah luas, ditakuti banyak orang!"

Harapan tinggi setinggi bintang dari mulut polos seorang anak lelaki.

Majapahit hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam cucunya, Indonesia—saat itu masih bernama Nusantara. "Tinggi, cita-citamu, Nusa." Sang bocah hanya terkekeh gembira. "Kau tahu, butuh usaha yang keras bagi Kakek untuk bisa mencapai sejauh ini. Selain itu, kerja sama yang baik dengan atasanmu juga sangat dibutuhkan. Saling membantu, bagaikan siang dan malam. Berkesinambungan. Danjuga, pencapaian begini besar harus disertai pengorbanan yang tak kalah besarnya. Harta, cinta, dan segala rupa di bumi harus kau singkirkan untuk mencapai tujuanmu itu. Apa kau siap dengan itu semua, Nusa?"

Mata cokelat sang bocah tampak berbinar-binar menatap Kakeknya bertutur kata. Antusias anggukan kepalanya, menyambut pertanyaan sang Kakek.

"Perang besar, pasti akan kau hadapi. Tak takut kah kau pada itu?" tanya sang Kakek. Senyum jenaka terukir di bibirnya.

"Tentu tidak!" sahut sang cucu. Tegas dan lantang. Bagaikan seorang prajurit handal yang siap dilepas ke medan perang. "Lihat saja! Suatu hari nanti, namaku akan sebesar nama Kakek! Dikenal oleh semua orang, ditakuti semua bangsa!"

Kegembiraan meledak-ledak khas anak kecil, membuat Majapahit kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Jadilah negara yang lebih dari Kakek. Lebih kuat, lebih besar, lebih makmur, dan segala kelebihan yang ada."

XXX

_Seri  
Seri melati  
Bersemi anggun asri  
Kucipta dalam gubahan hati_

Bambu runcing terhunus lurus tak berkelok.

Rona merah berkilau mengerikan di ujungnya.

Dan seruan perang terus dikumandangkan sebagai pemacu semangat.

Semangat untuk kemerdekaan tanah air.

Indonesia menatap miris pertempuran di bawah bukit tempat ia berpijak. Begitu ganas dan keji. Dua kubu tak ada yang mau mengalah dan terus mendesak kubu satunya. Kobaran sang jago merah menyala-nyala, menari di bawah terik mentari sambil melalap habis rumah-rumah.

Tangannya menggenggam bambu runcing semakin erat. Inikah yang ia inginkan? Apakah semua kemerdekaan harus diraih dengan pertumpahan darah yang sadis dan mayat bergelimpangan, hingga air sungai berubah menjadi darah?

Tidak mau. Ia tidak mau melihat rakyatnya menderita.

Bukankah peperangan demi kemerdekaan ini termasuk bentuk penyiksaan pada rakyatnya? Seandainya ia lebih waspada, tak akan ada celah bagi para penjajah itu untuk disusupi. Tak akan ada penjajahan. Tak akan ada peperangan. Tak akan ada pertumpahan darah.

Lalu, teringat olehnya kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari para pejuang, sesaat sebelum perang dimulai.

"Kami rela berkorban jiwa dan raga demi kehormatanmu, Indonesia."

"Mati membelamu adalah kewajiban bagiku. Hina rasanya diri ini bila diam terus, tak bertindak."

"Apapun akan kukorbankan demi Indonesia. Apapun, termasuk nyawa."

Indonesia menggertakkan giginya. Omongan bodoh, menurutnya. Ia tak pantas diperjuangankan seperti ini. Tak pantas menerima sumpah setia yang diucapkan para prajurit.

"Inikah yang dulu kau rasakan, Kek?" bisik Indonesia lirih.

Seandainya Indonesia diberi pilihan, tak ingin ia terlahir sebagai sebuah negara.

Menjadi negara terlalu berat baginya.

XXX

_Tajuk bak permata  
Siratan bintang kejora  
'Kan kupersembahkan  
Bagimu pahlawan bangsa  
Putiknya persona  
Rama-rama 'neka warna  
'Kan kupersembahkan  
Bagi pandu Indonesia_

Mekar, hijau di tengah biru.

Membentang luas di khatulistiwa.

Bagai cahaya terang mercusuar, memanggil khalayak untuk berdatangan.

Dan datanglah mereka, bagai ngengat mengerubungi pelita.

Indonesia terdiam. Lagi, datang orang asing yang ingin mengambil alih sumber dayanya. Alam, dan manusia dikeruk oleh sang pria asing. Tak pandang kelas, tak pandang daerah, bahkan tak pandang gender ia memaksa rakyatnya untuk bekerja keras banting tulang.

Mengerenyit pilu Indonesia ketika melihat kekejaman tentara asing pada rakyatnya. Tak segan tangan ikut bertindak bila pembantahan terjadi. Bahkan, tak jarang pisau belati dan timah panas dilontarkan para tentara berambut pirang bermata biru ke tubuh kurus kering rakyatnya.

Apa dosa mereka sampai mendapat perlakuan keji nan biadab seperti ini?

Karma apa yang ditanggung mereka?

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus duduk di luar seperti itu, _Indische_." Suara dengan logat asing terdengar memanggil dari dalam rumah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, namaku Indonesia. Kalau kau keberatan dengan nama Indonesia, panggil aku Nusantara." bentak Indonesia kasar. Tangan kurusnya merapatkan selimut tipis yang ia bawa dari kamar. "Dan… Aku masih mau tinggal disini beberapa waktu lagi. Nanti biar aku saja yang kunci pintu, Belanda."

Belanda hanya menghela napas panjang. "Ya, sudah. Jangan sampai masuk angin, ya. Kalau kau masuk angin, aku juga yang repot." Ia mulai berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah yang hangat. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah suara pelan memanggil dirinya.

"… Kenapa… Kenapa orang-orang sepertimu—Portugal, Spanyol, bahkan Inggris—berlomba-lomba untuk menguasaiku? Tak adakah tempat jajahan lainnya yang bisa kalian bagi? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Indonesia lirih. Suaranya begitu kecil, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Sang pemuda Eropa terdiam sesaat. Dipandanginya sosok ringkih pemuda berumur belasan, sang personifikasi Indonesia, tanah jajahannya. Begitu lemah, dan begitu mudah dihancurkan bila ia mau.

"Kalau bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik, kenapa tidak?"

XXX

_Suci  
Suci melati  
Suntingan 'bu Pertiwi  
Lambang nan luhur budi pekerti_

Kemarahan menggelegak di dada tak karuan.

Lagi-lagi, dengan seenaknya sang adik bertindak.

Bagai bocah nakal yang tak habisnya mencari masalah ia bertingkah.

Indonesia menghela napas panjang ketika lagi-lagi adiknya membuat masalah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Malaysia? Sudah sejak lama adik sekaligus tetangga terdekatnya itu suka membuat onar. Entah masalah perbatasan, budaya, dan lain-lain. Sikap baik dan hormat seorang adik tak pernah ia tunjukan. Jangankan sebagai adik, mengakui kedaulatan kakaknya sendiri bahkan ia seolah enggan.

Kembali hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulut Indonesia.

Apakah yang ditakutkan oleh atasan pertamanya itu benar? Itukah sebabnya ia menentang keras saat Inggris hendak memberikan kedaulatan penuh pada Malaysia atas tanah Melayunya?

"Bocah…" decak Indonesia pelan sambil menggeleng.

Sekali bocah, tetap saja bocah. Sikapnya kekanakan.

"Indonesia, kau tidak marah?" Pertanyaan yang sering keluar dari mulut para personifikasi lainnya setiap kali Malaysia berulah.

"Kalau kau mau berperang dengan adikmu, aku siap menyuplai senjata lagi seperti dulu, da." Tawaran sinting seorang Russia seperti biasa.

"Jujur, aku bingung." Dulu, Perancis pernah bertanya ketika ajang Ratu Sejagad diadakan sekitar 3 tahun silam. "Sebenarnya Dayak itu budayamu atau Malaysia? Kok, pakaian adat nona-nona kalian berdua sama?"

Mengingat-ingat lagi semua tindakan gegabah Malaysia, Indonesia hanya tersenyum. "Dasar bocah. Belum merasakan asam-garam hidup saja sudah berulah." katanya sambil terkekeh.

Berkali-kali tindakan Malaysia menjadi kontroversi di negaranya. Bahkan, perang di dunia maya tak terelakan. Dan kembali usungan untuk… menggayang si adik mencuat ke permukaan. Masyarakatnya sudah cukup muak melihat tingkah polah Malaysia yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Tak inginkah kau membalas Malaysia?" tanya Singapura beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia berkunjung ke rumah kakak tertuanya itu. "Ia sudah kelewatan menurutku."

Gerakan tangan Indonesia begitu tenang dan begitu teratur. Dituangnya teh dari dalam poci berbahan gerabah pemberian Sultan ke cangkir mungil yang sama-sama dari gerabah. Disesapnya perlahan, penuh nikmat.

"Kakak! Kok, Kakak malah tenang-tenang minum teh begini, sih?" desak Singapura. Ia sudah gemas dengan kedua kakaknya ini. Yang satu seenaknya, yang satu terlalu santai sampai menjurus malas. Tak heran berkali-kali batas wilayahnya dimasuki oleh orang lain.

"Lalu? Kau mau aku bertindak apa? Kalau aku mendengarkan hati dan permintaan rakyatku, sudah kuumumkan perang dari dulu pada Malaysia." kata Indonesia. "Tapi… Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, dia adikku. Kawan serumpunku. Begitu pula denganmu. Darah yang mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahku juga mengalir di pembuluhnya." Indonesia melirik Singapura. Kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan kebingungan. "Lagipula, kau mau dua kakakmu ini berakhir seperti Israel dan Palestina yang tak henti-hentinya berperang dari dahulu kala?"

Tak terduga, Singapura tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Indonesia erat.

Tanpa kata, Indonesia sudah tahu apa yang Singapura inginkan.

XXX

_Oh, melati ...  
Oh, melati ...  
Oh, melati ..._

Melati, anggrek bulan, dan Rafflesia Arnoldi.

Tiga bunga kebangsaan Indonesia.

Perlambang keindahan, keanggunan, sekaligus keeksotisan negara.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengambil tiga bunga sekaligus sebagai bunga nasionalmu, Indonesia." gumam Inggris sambil melihat Indonesia yang sibuk merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya. "Kenapa tak pilih satu saja, sama seperti yang lainnya? Yah, meski aku tak bisa mengatakan bunga nasionalku hanya ada satu jenis. Secara teknis, ada dua, yaitu mawar merah dan putih, tapi karena Raja Henry ke-7 waktu itu iseng menumpuk-numpuk—"

"Aku pilih tiga untuk menandai Hari Lingkungan Sedunia." tanggap Indonesia santai. Ia masih sibuk menyirami tanaman. Kadang, menyingkirkan dedaunan kering yang rontok dari pohon. "Lagipula, ketiganya memiliki artinya yang cukup baik. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Indonesia memetik sekuntum bunga melati yang baru mekar. Putih, begitu cerah dan bersih bagai tanpa dosa. Harum semerbaknya memabukkan bagi siapa saja yang menghirupnya. Tersenyum simpul, Indonesia menunjukkan bunga tersebut kepada Inggris.

"_Jasmine_?" kata Inggris dalam bahasa khasnya. Alisnya bertaut, menampakkan ekspresi bingung yang kentara.

Sang pemuda Asia di hadapannya masih terus tersenyum sambil menyodorkan bunga melati itu. "Diantara tiga bunga itu, yang paling kusukai adalah melati. Ia hanya menjadi pemanis semata, namun bermanfaat dalam segi yang lainnya. Teh, misalnya. Selain itu, cocok juga untuk berbagai acara adat di negaraku ini."

Inggris mendengus pelan. Senyum kecil tampak membayang di bibirnya. Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil petikan melati itu dari jemari Indonesia. "Kau tahu kalau India menyebutnya sebagai '_moonshine in the garden_'? Mungkin karena warna putihnya yang sama dengan pantulan cahaya rembulan."

"Karena memandanginya membuat hati ini teduh, persis seperti sinar bulan yang halus nan lembut. Ramah, bagai sang rembulan."

XXX

Tak terasa, lagu itu selesai sudah. Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari gramofon tua itu.

Indonesia sendiri masih termangu di tempatnya duduk. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu ketika mendengarkan lagu ini muncul silih berganti. Ia ingat cita-citanya dulu sewaktu kecil. Sumpah setia para pejuang juga masih ia kenang jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Semuanya.

Indonesia berjalan menuju gramofon tersebut dan mengangkat piringan hitam itu. Ia tersenyum saat memasukan kembali piringan itu ke dalam sampulnya.

"Terima kasih." bisiknya pelan. "Berkat kau, segala beban negara rasanya mulai masuk akal. Ini yang kuminta. Ini yang kuinginkan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengeluh dan bermalas-malasan terus. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Keesokan harinya, gramofon tua beserta piringan-piringan hitamnya sudah berdiri manis di ruang tamu Indonesia.

Sementara pemiliknya seolah mendapat semangat baru, bekerja tanpa lelah.

Demi rakyatnya, demi dirinya sendiri.

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :** Sangat disarankan bagi kalian untuk mendengarkan lagunya sambil membaca cerita ini. Gak punya? Silakan download disini : "http: / / www. 4shared. com / audio / _ RtAq4nd / Guruh _ Sukarno _ Putra _ - _ Melati _ S. htm" Ini versi Tika Bisono. Ada lagi yang versi Vina Panduwinata. Dua-duanya tetep bikin merinding. Oiya, spasinya diilangin kalo mau buka linknya.

Yaah, ini mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai hadiah belated birthday bagi Indonesia. Hehehe. Selamet ulang tahun, Indonesia. You're the best ever!


End file.
